The Surprise part 2
by slayer0109
Summary: Continuation of The Surprise. Sachiko and Yumi are now a couple, but Sachiko's parents still don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I got quite a few requests to keep going with this story and I decided I liked the idea, so here it is. Again it's rated M, (I think you will find out why soon.)

* * *

Yumi's eyes opened instantly as she gathered her senses and memories. She knew from the night before the person that was bare in her arms was non other than Sachiko, her girlfriend. Last night was the second time they had made love and the first time they had done it sober, Yumi could remember everything this time and could only blush a little at some of the things that were said while they were both blinded by lust. She was happy though, she had become Sachiko's girlfriend and she was waking up with the older girl in her arms even if they were both nude from the previous nights activities.

Yumi smiled as she pressed her body against Sachiko's a little more, it felt a little awkward but good in so many ways and Yumi couldn't stop herself from placing soft kisses on the back of Sachiko's shoulder a moment later. It was a subconscious decision on Yumi's part that would eventually lead to the older girl waking up slowly with a smile. Sachiko knew better than to move though, she wanted to fully enjoy what Yumi was doing to her. She could feel every soft kiss placed on her skin that was warmed from the younger girl being so close to her, it was great and Sachiko had to fight hard not to gasp when she felt Yumi's kisses slowly make their way to the back of her neck. Sachiko could feel her heart beating faster again like the night before and she had to bite her lip when she felt Yumi's hands moving lower down her stomach.

Sachiko couldn't resist the soft moan that escaped her lips as she felt a shivering ecstasy run through her body as Yumi's hand inched ever so closely to her most delicate area. Yumi was too lost already to stop when Sachiko moaned, instead it only fueled this feeling to make love to Sachiko. This would be the first time they made love in the morning and it was as exciting as it was dangerous. Sachiko knew that the maids were up at this time of day and she would have to fight hard to control the sounds that Yumi would pleasurably force from her.

Sachiko had been moaning softly from the way Yumi's hand worked, it was amazing that she could become so lost in Yumi, especially after just waking up. Yumi had never done this either, but after realizing that Sachiko was enjoying herself, Yumi had only wanted to please her more. Yumi could feel Sachiko's body tensing as she kissed the older girls neck, she knew what was coming, she had learned well how Sachiko's body reacted the night before.

Sachiko was at a complete loss of words, her head was in a complete swirl, but soon she knew everything would fade as her body reacted to Yumi's touch and the only thought left would be of Yumi and the blinding pleasure. Unfortunately this was as far as they would go this morning as a knock at the door could be heard completely halting Yumi from making Sachiko scream her name in indescribable pleasure.

"I'm coming in, Sachiko." Sayako said as she opened the door. Thankfully the blankets had been a mess on Sachiko's bed and made it easy for Yumi to hide under them, they were both afraid of being found out and didn't have time to put any of their clothes on.

"Sachiko, it's 10 in the morning, you have to get up." Sayako said as she walked to Sachiko's side with the phone.

Sachiko opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times before looking over to her mother, hopefully she was a good actor. "Who is on the phone?"

"Mrs. Fukuzawa, she wants to talk with Yumi. She says she can't reach her cell phone and she did sleep over here last night did she not? Now where is she?" Sayako asked glancing around the room for the younger girl.

"S-she is..." Sachiko's eyes wandered from her mother to the bathroom door before continuing. "She is taking a shower." Sachiko said, she could feel her heart beating a little faster, she was not used to lying to her mother.

Sayako turned and glanced at the bathroom door before looking back at Sachiko with a suspicious look, it wasn't like Sachiko to have to think about such a simple answer. "Well, tell her to call home when she gets out then. I don't want Mrs. Fukuzawa worried about her."

"I will tell her." Sachiko said as her mother turned to leave the room noticing a pair of lacy panties slightly poking out from the now messy blanket towards the bottom of Sachiko's bed. Sayako paused for a moment before dismissing the thought, perhaps they were placed there while she was changing and forgotten.

"Yumi, she is gone." Sachiko said a moment after the door to her room was shut.

Yumi slowly crawled out from under the blanket and let out a sigh. "That was close."

"She couldn't have picked a worse time though." Sachiko said a little bitterly, she was still feeling the effects of Yumi's touch on her body and the fact that it had been interrupted completely killed the mood that the two lovers had been lost in.

Yumi smiled as she placed a kiss on Sachiko's cheek. "There is always next time." She said with a slight blush. Sachiko and Yumi had both been opening up to each other more and more, especially after the night before, but that fact didn't stop them from still feeling slightly embarrassed. "I should call my mother, she is probably worried after I missed her call last night." Yumi said as she looked around the room for her clothes. "Sachiko, where are my clothes?"

Sachiko sat up still holding the blanket to cover herself as she joined Yumi in looking around as she sighed. "I bet my maid came and picked them all up thinking they were mine.."

"Do you think the maid suspects what happened?" Yumi asked feeling a bit nervous all of the sudden.

"I don't know, but it's possible after all you were glued to my side all night." Sachiko said as she glanced over at Yumi with a slight grin. "I will let you wear my clothes, but we need to figure out who is getting out of bed first." Sachiko said thinking back to a few days ago where they had been in the same situation. This time they were girlfriend's and fully aware of what they had done the night before and had gotten so close to this morning.

"I went first last time." Yumi pouted even though she had just been touching Sachiko in the most delicate of places just a few minutes ago.

Sachiko nodded in agreement, Yumi had gone first last time and even though she was embarrassed for some reason, she crawled out of bed and quickly made her way to the dresser and put on some clothes before grabbing something for Yumi to wear.

"Here, these will have to do for now." Sachiko said as she put the clothes on the side of the bed for Yumi "I will be waiting for you in the hall."

Yumi nodded, she was still a bit breathless from the sight of her beautiful girlfriend being completely exposed in front of her, she could only shiver when she thought about what she had done to that body the night before. Soon though after Sachiko had left the room Yumi quickly put the clothes on that Sachiko had given her. Admittedly though they were a bit big on her seeing as though Sachiko was taller.

Sachiko gave a sigh of relief as she leaned against the door to her room, they were out of bed and her mother didn't suspect a thing.

"Have a good night?" A maid asked as Sachiko lifted her gaze from the floor and looked at the maid.

"E-excuse me?" Sachiko replied a little surprised, this must have been the maid that cleaned her room this morning.

The maid simply smiled at Sachiko. "I just asked if you had a good night, the looks of your room this morning suggested it was quite eventful."

Sachiko's face immediately turned red as she stared at the maid in horror, it was the maid that cleaned her room and she obviously knew what had happened. "W-we were just..." Sachiko paused as she tried to think of a good excuse as to why their clothes were everywhere.

The maid could only grin at Sachiko's loss of words. "It's alright, just keep your maid in mind the next time you or Yumi-chan decide to carelessly throw your panties. It wasn't easy getting them off the curtain rod without waking you, those windows are very tall."

Sachiko's face just went blank as the door opened behind her causing her to stumble backwards until the surprised Yumi helped her stay on her feet. "S-sachiko, are you alright?" Yumi asked, she had no idea Sachiko was leaning against the door.

"F-fine, thank you Yumi." Sachiko replied as she regained her composure and glanced over to the maid.

"Hmm, calling each other by first names, your already weak argument is crumbling." The maid said as both Yumi and Sachiko froze. The maid just chuckled to herself a little before turning and leaving the two.

"S-sorry, I didn't realize she was here." Yumi said once the maid was out of hearing distance.

"Don't worry about it Yumi, she already knows, that was the maid who cleaned the room this morning." Sachiko said figuring she would keep the part about her panties being on the curtain rod to herself, it was still a bit embarrassing. "Let's get you home though, I'm sure your mother is waiting."

**-X-X-**

"I will see you tomorrow at school... I love you Yumi." Sachiko said with a slight blush as Yumi turned her head and gave her a brief but loving kiss on the lips.

"I love you to, Sachiko. I will see you tomorrow." Yumi said with a bright smile as she climbed out of Sachiko's car and waved as her girlfriend drove away.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Mrs. Fukuzawa said a moment later as Yumi turned around surprised to see her mother standing there.

"M-mom, I... It died." Yumi said as her mother squinted at her, she couldn't get mad if her phone was dead, there was nothing Yumi could do about it.

"Fine, then I want Sachiko's phone number." Mrs. Fukuzawa said firmly.

"B-but mom, isn't that a little invasive of her privacy?" Yumi weakly argued.

"Not when she is returning my daughter home to me with a hickey on her neck, especially after being out with her all night." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi's eye's went wide, she had completely forgot about their conversation last night before the dinner with the others. "Now, let's go in and discuss your punishment." She continued as she turned around and walked towards the house with Yumi slowly following behind her.

Yumi sat down on the couch as her mother went to get her father, she had figured something like this would happen, hopefully though they wouldn't figure out her phone wasn't dead, that would be bad.

Mr. Fukuzawa sighed as he walked into the room with his wife and looked at Yumi who had her head down. "Young lady what did we tell you?" He said in a firm voice as he looked at his wife who just simply nodded. "Now tell us what you did last night or your grounded!" Mr. Fukuzawa said a bit demanding as he looked at his wife again to see if he said it right, he really was a sucker when it came to his daughter. He had tried to reason with his wife that Yumi was just out having fun with Sachiko, admittedly he was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the thought of his daughter having a girlfriend. He wasn't worried though, he had come to know Sachiko a bit over the years and had known that Sachiko was a very responsible girl and wouldn't do anything that would cause trouble for Yumi, well except for maybe what they did the other night, which this was about.

"I slept over at Sachiko's house." Yumi said keeping her gaze on the floor.

"Why didn't you call us and tell us you were sleeping over at her house?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked before her husband could speak again.

Yumi paused for a moment as she thought of what she should say as her mother became a little impatient. "Well?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked again as Yumi let out a sigh.

"I thought you would say no." Yumi said a moment later, she had figured this was better than telling her that at dinner the night before she had suddenly got the urge to rip Sachiko's clothes off.

"Why would we say no? Sachiko is your fri–uhh, well she is your girlfriend, I guess I see your point." Mrs. Fukuzawa said after a moment of silence.

"I don't get it, why would that matter?" Mr. Fukuzawa asked as Mrs. Fukuzawa shook her head in disbelief.

"Would you let Yuuki sleep over at his girlfriend's house?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as her husband eye's went wide.

"Yuuki's got a girlfriend?" Mr. Fukuzawa asked a little excitedly as his wife sighed.

"No... Just forget it." Mrs. Fukuzawa said turning back to Yumi who had a somewhat blank expression on her face, she was a little embarrassed and at the same time she was a bit amazed at her fathers reaction.

"Does this mean I'm still in trouble?" Yumi asked as she lifted her head.

"Yes, you still have that hickey to explain." Mrs. Fukuzawa reminded Yumi, which she was hoping at this point had left her mothers mind.

"What is there to explain? You know how they are formed." Yumi admitted a bit shyly.

Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed she knew Yumi was trying to avoid the subject. "Yumi, I want to know where and what you were doing when you got this hickey."

Yumi paused for a moment, unfortunately she couldn't see much of a way out of this. If she were to say she got it in the parking lot at the restaurant her mom would probably kill her. "I was at Sachiko's house." Yumi said weakly, she didn't want to continue and wouldn't unless told to.

"And what were you doing at Sachiko's house when you got this?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi paused for a moment.

"J-jenga...?" Yumi asked very hesitantly as if testing to see how angry her mother would be which she immediately realized was a bad idea when Mrs. Fukuzawa's expression went grim.

"To your room young lady, you are grounded until Friday." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi looked up at her mom surprised.

Yumi wanted to argue but she knew it would be pointless when she noticed her mom pointing towards the stairs. Yumi sighed as she stood from the couch and started walking towards her bedroom.

Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed as Yumi left the room. "I will have to talk with Sachiko when she is over again, though I imagine after this weekends events that will probably be awhile..."

"I thought you were going to get her phone number?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Mrs. Fukuzawa glanced over at him.

"I can get it later, besides Yumi said her phone is dead."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so there is chapter 1 for the surprise part 2 which at the time of this authors note I have no name for so I guess we will see in like 10 minutes when I'm posting it. I tried to touch on both intimate and fun sides with this chapter, I hope I did a decent job on that. I also did not have this beta read, it was made in a few hours and I hope you enjoy it. I have a few ideas for this story which I'm excited for at this time. I can't say when chapter 2 will be posted, but it will probably be within the next few days, The Surprise is much easier for me to type out for some reason than it started in her dreams. The chapters being about 1.5k words shorter helps quite a bit but aside from that I don't have to think much about this story I just write and it seems to work. (at least that is what I think from the reactions I got from part 1 which were awesome thank you all!)

Anyways, little bit longer note for this story, I hope you enjoy it and I will be working on chapter 12 for It Started In Her Dreams now. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay on this one, I had a rough week and my weekend turned out different than I planned. Unfortunately this story was written basically half asleep :(. That being said I still liked how it turned out.

* * *

Yumi sighed as she opened her bedroom door and saw Yuuki standing in the hallway with a smile, he knew that his sister had been grounded. He had been waiting for this opportunity since dinner last night where he tried to poke fun at Yumi, but was immediately stopped by their mom.

"So why are you grounded, Yumi?" Yuuki asked still smiling as Yumi sighed.

"I'm not answering that." Yumi said as she walked towards the bathroom to get ready for school.

"Oh come on Yumi! I bet it had something to do with Sachiko-sama and... Is that a hickey?" Yuuki teased as Yumi froze in her tracks, which Yuuki immediately noticed. "I knew it, you did something with Sachiko-sama didn't you?"

Yumi shook her head she wasn't going to fall into one of her brothers traps like she had so many times before. "That is none of your business, Yuuki." Yumi replied as she thought about Sachiko, she liked to think that Sachiko taught her to be able to respond like that.

"Well, I like to think otherwise, you are my sister and I am your brother. I am only trying to look out for you Yumi." Yuuki argued though in the end he just wanted to rub it in that Yumi was grounded.

"What is going on now?" Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she reached the top of her stairs and noticed the somewhat irritated look on Yumi's face.

Yumi turned to her mother for a second before glancing back at Yuuki. "Nothing, he is just jealous that I have a girlfriend and he doesn't." Yumi said as she turned away with a victorious smile and went into the bathroom.

Yuuki just stood speechless, he had not expected his sister to say such a thing, but it was the truth, after all his own sister had gotten a girlfriend before him.

Mrs. Fukuzawa noticed the defeated look on her sons face and decided she should say something. "It's alright, Yuuki. You just haven't met the right girl yet." She said with a smile, while deep down she had the urge to laugh.

**-X-X-**

Yumi had arrived at school later that morning and immediately started heading for the Rose Mansion like normal. That was until Sachiko had grabbed her hand and gave her a playful smile. Soon she found herself helplessly following Sachiko to the main school building, she could only imagine where they were going. She was surprised when she was brought to the music room where she had played the piano with Sachiko before, she was even more surprised when she heard the door being locked behind Sachiko.

"Sachiko?" Yumi asked a little nervously, especially when she saw the seductive grin her girlfriend was giving her.

"Don't worry Yumi, the door is locked. No one will know." Sachiko said as she pulled Yumi closer by her scarf and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Yumi slowly closed her eyes after the initial shock faded and she forgot her worries, she was just enjoying the touch, the feel, and the taste of Sachiko's lips. She couldn't even imagine what was running through Sachiko's head to make her do something like this. Soon enough though the desire for more took hold and Yumi found herself exploring Sachiko's body gently with her hands as she deepened the kiss, her tongue meeting Sachiko's.

After another minute or so of sharing a passionate kiss Yumi slowly opened her eyes and was immediately greeted by Sachiko's alluring sapphire eyes, which always pushed Yumi's desires to the edge. This time though it was too much, the fear of getting caught along with the excitement of doing something like this at school was just too much for Yumi's being to handle and soon after breaking the first kiss Yumi found herself pressing Sachiko against the door to the room and attacking her neck. Sachiko immediately responded with a moan as her will to fight back faded, if it was ever there in the first place. Yumi's kisses and licks were not gentle, they were aggressive, firm, and lustful, which Sachiko was soon realizing as Yumi undid Sachiko's scarf and pulled down on the collar of her shirt trying to get more access to the older girls chest.

"Y-Yumi... Y-You will...!" Sachiko's eyes went wide as a louder moan escaped her mouth completely cutting off what she was trying to weakly argue. She had not expected to feel Yumi's fingers press against her delicate spot, but she couldn't argue, it had sent a jolt through her body so powerful she thought she might faint. It was only after Yumi had covered Sachiko's mouth with her own to muffle the sound that those same fingers had found their way under Sachiko's skirt by lifting it. Sachiko could only moan in Yumi's mouth as the fingers pressed firmly against her, it was indescribable and Sachiko was surprised when she realized she was still standing even though her knees felt so weak. She was melting in Yumi's arms and nothing else mattered to her at that point.

Sachiko and Yumi's eyes went wide a moment later as a knock on the door could be heard along with the turning of the handle, thankfully they had locked it though. Yumi immediately took her hand away from Sachiko and helped the older girl fix her uniform before Sachiko turned and opened the door.

"Rosa Chinesis!" The girl bowed once the door was open. "Sorry, we heard a noise and wondered what it was."

"It's fine, I was just talking with Yumi." Sachiko said as she tried hard to keep her composure, she was still feeling a bit hot from what Yumi had did to her just moments ago.

Yumi on the other hand was blushing behind Sachiko, thankfully the older girl was blocking her so there wouldn't be any questions for her, unfortunately Sachiko wouldn't be so lucky.

"What happened to your scarf?" The girl asked a moment later as Sachiko's eyes went a little wide, she had completely forgotten that Yumi had taken that off.

"O-Onee-sama was letting me practice tying it, because I always do it crooked and the knock on the door startled me, so I dropped it." Yumi said as Sachiko glanced down at her and nodded trying to go along with the lie.

"She is a little embarrassed about having trouble tying them so we decided to lock the door. You won't tell anyone will you?" Sachiko asked looking back to the girl in the doorway.

"Of course not, Rosa Chinesis." The girl said with a bow before turning to Yumi. "I hope you can learn how to tie the scarf, Rosa Chinesis En Bouton."

Yumi smiled at the girl. "Well, I'm pretty good at untying it."

Sachiko immediately straightened her already nearly perfect posture as she swallowed and thought hard about something besides what Yumi was referring to.

"Well, I will let you get back to practicing, sorry for the interruption." The girl said as she once again bowed to both Sachiko and Yumi before turning and leaving.

Yumi shut the door and smiled mischievously at Sachiko. "Ready to get back to practice?"

Sachiko blushed at Yumi who was obviously still full of desire and wanting more, admittedly Sachiko was still craving more, but also knew that if it continued they would undoubtedly be late to class which wouldn't go over well with their parents. "I want to, but we may end up late for class and if we both leave the room a mess then they will suspect something."

Yumi paused for a moment as she thought about what Sachiko had said, it was the truth after all. "You're right and if my mom found out she would probably ground me even longer.." Yumi sighed.

"You're grounded?" Sachiko asked a bit surprised, before it turned into a guilt. "I'm sorry, Yumi this is my fault."

Yumi shook her head. "No, it's not your fault, besides it's only till Friday, so I can still be with you this weekend."

Sachiko turned her head away from Yumi as a blush crossed her face. "I don't know if I can be without you that long..." Sachiko pouted, which surprised Yumi.

The surprise didn't last long though as it turned into a loving smile as Yumi put her arms around Sachiko's neck and gave her a kiss. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Yumi asked playfully a moment later.

Sachiko grinned a little. "I didn't suggest anything, but you do still have to come over and pick up your clothes sometime." Sachiko replied also a little playfully.

Yumi just smiled back before taking another loving kiss from her girlfriend, unfortunately this kiss would be broken by a warning bell, which signified that classes were about to start.

Yumi sighed as she looked up at the clock in the room before turning back to Sachiko. "I guess that means I don't get to see you until after school at the Rose Mansion." She pouted.

"I will wait for you at the entrance of the school..." Sachiko said as a slight blush crossed her cheeks again. "We can walk together." She quietly said before breaking free of Yumi's loving embrace and grabbing her bag. She wasn't sure why wanting to be with Yumi was embarrassing, especially consider what she had done with Yumi.

**-X-X-**

"So how did you get caught?" Yoshino asked as Yumi put her head down a little embarrassed.

Yumi blushed a little with a sigh, Yoshino had been questioning her all morning about what Sachiko had said at dinner the other day. _"I think we are going to get going, I have to bring Yumi home, her mother caught us last night and told me to make sure she is home early."_

"She didn't catch us she found out the day after." Yumi finally said as she took a bite of her lunch, the class had been on lunch break and Yoshino now had enough time to properly question Yumi.

"How, did she find out?" Yoshino asked as Yumi took a breath.

"Yoshino-san, don't you think this is just a little personal?" Yumi asked, in reality she didn't much care if Yoshino knew, but it was embarrassing for her to say it.

"That is odd, you didn't seem to care when you made out with her at Youko-sama's." Yoshino said as Yumi's face went bright red and she scrambled to cover Yoshino's mouth as the girls next to them turned and looked at Yumi.

"S-she has no idea what she is talking about." Yumi defended though the girls were still in confusion about what they were talking about, all they had heard was "made out with her."

"Yumi-san, Rosa Chinesis is requesting you at the door." A girl said as Yumi and Yoshino looked over to the door where Sachiko was standing.

Yumi couldn't help but notice one of the girls at the desk next to them turn their head back from Sachiko towards Yumi with a grin and a knowing look in her eyes. Yumi just immediately looked away from her and hurried over to the door and took Sachiko down the hall just a bit so she was at least out of sight of the girls in her classroom. "Sachiko, what are you doing here?" Yumi asked.

"I just wanted to see you a little and I thought that Yoshino might be bothering you." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled shyly, it warmed her heart to know that Sachiko was thinking about her so much that she would think of something small like Yoshino bothering her.

"Thank you, Sachiko. She has been asking questions but it's not too bad." Yumi admitted, though she still couldn't shake that knowing look she got from the girl's they were eating next to.

Sachiko and Yumi talked a little bit more about how the school day was going before deciding to part ways to go back to their lunch. Sachiko had been a little bold and gave Yumi a quick kiss after looking around to see if anyone was there.

Yumi was taken by surprise from the unexpected kiss, but she could only smile as she walked back into the classroom.

"So Sachiko-sama cheers you up this much, now I see how your mother found out." Yoshino said as Yumi took her seat and looked up to Yoshino questioningly. "You're blushing, smiling, and you seem awfully happy now. I think somebody was surprised to see their girlfriend." Yoshino teased as the girl next to her choked on her food a little bit.

Yumi looked up at Yoshino. "Yoshino, please keep it down, we don't need rumors spreading." Yumi said just loud enough for Yoshino only to hear. She knew the girl next to them had reacted like that because of what Yoshino said.

Yoshino just sighed and nodded as she glanced over to the girls next to them, she decided to keep quiet about it for now, at least until they were in a more private place.

**-X-X-**

Sachiko smiled when she saw her girlfriend making her way down the stairs, she was still surprised how easily she could pick Yumi out of a crowd.

Yumi must have seen Sachiko too, because when she finally arrived she had a big smile on her face and eagerly took Sachiko's hand before they started walking towards the Rose Mansion together. Unfortunately for them, everyone seemed to be early today and they were the last two to arrive at the mansion. The council room remained awkwardly quiet as Sachiko and Yumi bowed to everyone and took their seat, the fact that they had been holding hands when they entered had not gone unnoticed and the last time they had talked with Sachiko and Yumi they not only admitted to sleeping with each other, they had also admitted to being girlfriend's.

"So what took you two so long to get here?" Yoshino asked as Sachiko looked up at her.

"Sorry, the halls were very crowded today and we couldn't get past very easily." Sachiko said which was partially the truth, Yumi had gotten slowed down by the students, but it was mainly the slow walk they had together from the school to the Rose Mansion that hurt them.

"You know, you don't have to lie about wanting to spend time with your girlfriend Sachiko-sama, we don't mind." Shimako said with a knowing smile, admittedly she still felt bad about what she had said at the dinner the other day.

"It would be nice if you two tell us that you are going to skip a meeting though, at least we can know to make the decisions without you then." Rei said with a smile as the rest of the girls giggled a little.

Yumi could only blush deeply in response to what Rei had said, the thought of what she did to her girlfriend in the music room rushing back to her head.

"Must have been a good morning." Yoshino said noticing Yumi's reaction immediately. Sachko's face instantly went red from her comment as she recalled Yumi muffling her moans with a kiss.

The room remained silent for a moment as the same question they had talked about all weekend crossed their minds, eventually though Rei would ask. "Sachiko, is it true what you said at dinner? Did you and Yumi really... Uhh... Well you know." Rei said as she got quieter towards the end when embarrassment set it. "We had all wondered if you just said that to shut Sei-sama up, is what I'm getting at."

Sachiko and Yumi both lowered their heads taken off guard by the sudden question, but Sachiko also felt a need to confirm it for sure. Sachiko lifted her head a moment later and took a deep breath. "Yes, Rei. I...slept...with Yumi." Sachiko said before glancing over at Yumi who still had her head down a little. "She is my girlfriend after all and I love her with all my heart." Sachiko said a moment later as a smile crossed her face.

Yumi lifted her head and smiled at Sachiko as the rest of the girls stared almost in shock, Sachiko had just confirmed every question they had. Even if she hadn't spoke the loving look the two were giving each other was enough to make anyone think they were in love.

* * *

**A/N: **Mmk. So I have a few things to say, first off I hope this flowed alright, because like I said I was pretty tired and this was basically about the two being together and the others becoming aware of it. I am sorry if it didn't turn out as good as chapter 1, admittedly this one wasn't the easiest for me, I do however have a point for chapter 3. Hopefully that one turns out better though i still don't think this one is terrible, I just don't think there is much going on and I don't know if people actually like stuff like this?

Anyways sorry about the delay in posts, please forgive me and I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Alright, so this chapter is the longest one I've done on FF I think. I thought about doing a 2 part since it's twice as long as normal surprise chapters, but I figured no one would mind a longer one! Anyways I hope you like this chapter and that I did decent on it. I had fun writing this one!

* * *

Yumi sighed as she dropped her pencil to her desk and leaned back in her chair, she hated doing math homework almost as much as she hated being grounded. Of course the grounding wasn't that bad because she could see Sachiko at school, but it was only for short amounts of time and aside from what happened a few days ago in the music room they hadn't been able to spend much time together.

After a minute or so of thinking about Sachiko, Yumi sat back up in her chair and picked up her pencil again as she looked at the math problem before her. She knew they had gone over a similar problem in math that very day, she remembered seeing something similar on the board. Unfortunately, her mind had been on something else most of the day, especially since she didn't get to see Sachiko much aside from the council where they were busy with work. To top it all off Mrs. Fukuzawa caught on quickly to Yumi coming home late from school the first day and made it a point to pick her up right when the meeting let out.

"This is ridiculous!" Yumi sighed as she dropped her head down to her desk, she just couldn't stop thinking about Sachiko and the fact that she wasn't listening in class today made her homework near impossible.

Yumi stood from her chair and threw her pencil down on the desk before grabbing a magazine and plopping down on her bed. She figured looking through a magazine would help get her mind of things, but quickly found herself picturing Sachiko wearing some of the things she was looking at. Yumi shivered a little at her thoughts as she felt a small amount of desire stir within her, it wasn't the first time she had fantasized, but it was pretty rare.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi's eye's went wide and she tried to hide the magazine under her quickly. It wasn't a bad magazine, but Yumi's thoughts had made it dirty and when her mother walked in unexpectedly she panicked which only made things worse.

Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed as she walked over and put a hand out. "Give me what you were looking at. You just better hope for your sake it's not what I think it is."

Yumi still red faced slowly took the magazine out from behind her and with a slightly trembling had held it up for her mother.

Mrs. Fukuzawa raised an eyebrow in confusion a moment later as she flipped through the magazine pages. "I don't get it, this is just a clothing magazine." She said a moment later wondering why Yumi had gotten so embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was just startled is all." Yumi said as her mother put the magazine down on the bed.

Mrs. Fukuzawa stared at her daughter confused for a moment more before dismissing the thought with a shrug. "Well, dinner is ready."

Yumi nodded as she stood up from her bed and followed her mother out of her room, luckily her mom had not caught on to what Yumi was doing, she would have been so embarrassed.

Yumi sighed as she poked at her food, she had no idea why she missed Sachiko so much, it had only been a few days, but it felt like an eternity to her.

"Yumi, if you would have just listened to me you wouldn't be in any trouble right now." Mrs. Fukuzawa said breaking the silence at the table. She knew what Yumi was on Yumi's mind.

"It was only once though." Yumi pouted as she glanced down to the table feeling a little ashamed.

"Actually from what you told me it wasn't the first time." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied as Yuuki poked his head up now aware of what exactly they were talking about.

"Do we have to talk about that right now?" Yumi asked as a feeling of embarrassment washed over her, though everyone at the table had known about what she and Sachiko had done.

"No, I was just pointing out that this was your fault and this grounding could have been avoided." Mrs. Fukuzawa said.

Yumi sighed as she put her head down, her mother was right after all, if she hadn't been so blinded by desire at the time then perhaps she would have gone home and avoided all this. Then again, she didn't regret what she did, spending time with Sachiko was all she wanted.

"I can't believe Sachiko-sama would even go along with a plan like that, she usually always follows the rules so well." Yuuki commented a moment later as Yumi lifted her head.

"Obviously, you don't know her as well as I do." Yumi said before turning back to her plate.

Yuuki just chuckled a little. "Yes, that is quite obvious. I doubt anyone at this table _knows _her as well as you do." He said with a big grin as Yumi's face went red.

"Yuuki, we are eating dinner. Would you like to join your sister in being grounded?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked, she wasn't going to let Yuuki pick on Yumi because she was grounded.

"N-no, Ma'am." Yuuki said as she put his down a little, he did notice Yumi stick her tongue out at him though. Unfortunately, he just couldn't resist an opportunity like this. "So that is what you used to make Sachiko scream your name the other day."

Yumi froze as her parents looked over to her, she had wide eye's and her face was as bright red as it possibly could be.

"C-can I be excused?" Yumi asked a moment later still in shock from what Yuuki said.

"Yes, you may be excused, Yumi." Mrs. Fukuzawa said looking over to Yuuki who was still laughing at his sisters expression. "You on the other hand can take care of all the dishes tonight and then report to your room, just like your sister."

"But, mom I was supposed to go hang out with..."

"No, buts Yuuki! I gave you a fair warning." Mrs. Fukuzawa said cutting of Yuuki completely.

Yuuki just sat back in his chair with a sigh before looking over at his sister. "I guess it was still worth it." He said as Yumi stood from the table and shook her head before making her way towards the stairs.

"I am going to take a shower." Yumi said as she stared climbing the stairs.

"Don't take too long!" Yuuki replied before laughing to himself, he was already grounded so he might as well have a little fun.

"Yuuki, you are so gross!" Yumi shouted from the top of the stairs, she couldn't believe her brother. He must be going through something, he never thought like this before he started hanging out with those new guys from his school, that she didn't particularly like.

Yuuki's laughter stopped as his mother slapped the back of his head. "Would you like to be grounded all weekend?" Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yuuki shook his head, he just couldn't resist poking fun at Yumi, especially when it involved Sachiko that she had treasured for so long.

It was about ten minutes later and Yumi had been soaking peacefully in the bathtub, she decided not to take a shower after all because this was basically an escape from her family and her prison cell of a bedroom. Yumi closed her eyes and rested her head against the edge of the tub as she thought of what Sachiko was doing right now, she figured the older girl was probably busy with her own homework or something like that. The thought that Sachiko might be thinking of her though brought a smile to her face, she couldn't be certain if she was or not, but it was a possibility.

"Yumi." Mrs. Fukuzawa called while knocking on the bathroom door a moment later breaking Yumi's thoughts.

Yumi's eyes opened as she sat up in the tub and looked to the door, it was unusual for her mother to bother her while she was in the bathroom. "Yes, what is it?" Yumi asked as a moment of silence ensued.

"You know, Yumi...it's perfectly natural if you are _thinking _about Sachiko while in there." Mrs. Fukuzawa said unsure if Yumi would get her point.

"M-Mom!" Yumi cried from the bathtub, thankfully the door had been closed so her full body blush wouldn't be seen. "I am not doing anything except taking a bath!"

"I was just telling you, it's nothing to be ashamed about if you did decide to do...that." Mrs. Fukuzawa said.

"Mom, go away!" Yumi said in embarrassment, she knew if Yuuki heard any of this conversation that she would be ridiculed until her dying day.

"Alright, I'm going." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied with her hands up in surrender, though Yumi would not see this.

Unfortunately for Yumi, her mother had just ruined the peaceful bath she was taking, if she stayed in here longer she figured it would be awkward the next time she saw her mother. With that thought in mind Yumi pulled the plug on the tub to allow the water to drain while she wrapped a towel around herself and made her way down the hall to her room.

Yumi went over to her dresser and opened a drawer to grab some clothes when she saw Sachiko's clothes that she had worn still sitting there folded neatly. Yumi couldn't help but look up at her phone when she thought of Sachiko this time, she had been receiving phone calls and texts daily from her, though she had to put her cell phone on silent and talk quietly so her mom wouldn't hear. Thankfully her mom hadn't thought to take her cellphone away. Yumi smiled when she saw the little light on the outside of her phone blinking to indicate that she had a new message.

She quickly put on her clothes before going over to the phone and opening her inbox. Just like she had hoped, the message was from none other than Sachiko.

_Yumi, call me when you get this please, I need to ask you something. _

_Love Sachiko._

Yumi smiled when she saw the love Sachiko part, it was just a simple line but it made her embarrassing evening so much better.

Yumi quickly punched in Sachiko's phone number before going over and flopping down on her bed as the phone rang.

"Hello, Ogasawara residence." A voice said over the phone.

"Hello, this is Fukuzawa Yumi calling, I was wondering if Sachiko is available." Yumi asked a moment later.

"Of course, she is always available for you." The maid said as Yumi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what was that you said?" Yumi asked a moment later.

The maid chuckled slightly before speaking. "I said she will always make time for you. She told me herself just the other morning... By the way would you like me to have your clothes delivered to your house? I cleaned them for you the night you stayed over, but you left in a hurry."

Yumi's eyes widened, she realized she was talking to Sachiko's maid, the same one that had known what they did. "N-no. I can come and get them, it will have to wait until the weekend though, I am grounded right now unfortunately." Yumi said with a sigh.

"Well that explains why Sachiko has been moping around the house this week, I had thought something maybe happened between you two. I was surprised when she told me you were dating, though I was secretly hoping that was the case." The maid admitted which was a surprise and at the same time a relief to Yumi.

Yumi wasn't sure what to say to this or if she should say anything, but she wouldn't have to, she could hear the sounds of knocking on a door over the phone followed by the maid speaking once again, but this time not to her. "You have a phone call, it's Fukuzawa Yumi." The maid said as the door practically flew open and Sachiko grabbed the phone.

"Thank you." Sachiko said before closing the door on the bowing maid. It may have been a little rude, but her maid knew that Sachiko was just excited. In fact the maid was happy for her, Sachiko had been so much happier since she met Yumi.

"Yumi, what are you doing right now?" Sachiko asked as she sat down on the edge of her bed, she had been thinking about Yumi all day and even skipped lunch to work on her homework so she would have extra time that night.

"I'm just laying on my bed. Sorry it took so long to reply to your message." Yumi said before sighing. "I've had an embarrassing night unfortunately."

"I think I know just the way to make your night all better." Sachiko said a moment later after a short silence.

"But, I'm grounded." Yumi argued very weakly. She wanted to so badly to be with Sachiko right now.

"That is alright, it's Friday tomorrow, you won't be grounded then right?" Sachiko asked after another moment of silent thinking, she had never experienced such strong urges to be with the younger girl she now called her girlfriend. Though since the day that all this originally happened they hadn't been apart for more than twenty four hours at a time. The last time they had really been together was a few days ago in the music room and both Sachiko and Yumi were finding it harder and harder to focus.

"No, I won't but it's still Thursday." Yumi said in confusion.

"It won't be for much longer though." Sachiko said a moment later which surprised Yumi. Had Sachiko really just said that, it was very uncharacteristic of her, then again so was what happened in the music room. Admittedly though, even Sachiko had been a little unsure if she should be suggesting such things, she knew it was wrong, but she didn't care right now, she wanted to see Yumi and that thought of being with her clouded Sachiko's judgment.

"Y-you aren't suggesting I sneak out?" Yumi asked a little hesitantly, like she had just spoken something forbidden. In the back of her head though this idea of sneaking out to meet Sachiko highly excited her, though she knew it wouldn't go over well with her mother if she found out.

Sachiko was silent for a moment, she knew Yumi could get in bigger trouble and she didn't want that, but at the same time she wanted to see Yumi so badly.

Yumi smiled at Sachiko's silence, she knew it meant Sachiko was unsure of herself. Yumi hadn't been brought up like Sachiko though and gave into her desire much easier. "If I do come over what will we do?" Yumi asked a moment later as Sachiko lifted her head a little surprised at the somewhat playful tone Yumi had used.

"What do you want to do, Yumi?" Sachiko asked a little teasingly as Yumi felt her heart start beating a little faster.

"I want to finish my scarf tying practice." Yumi replied as Sachiko now started feeling the effects of Yumi's words on her own body. It wasn't too much but she could feel something deep within her stir at the younger girls words and it only made her want to be with Yumi that much more. "I want to continue where we left off." Yumi added a moment later.

Sachiko took a somewhat loud breath as she remembered so clearly what Yumi was doing to her in the music room. The passionate kisses, the way Yumi's hands roamed her body, and eventually the way that Yumi had made her moan in pleasure with those teasing fingers. The memory was enough to cause Sachiko's head to be in an almost intoxicated daze, she wanted Yumi and she wanted Yumi now. "Yumi, I can't wait any longer, I will be over soon." Sachiko said as she stood from her bed and went over to her dresser to grab Yumi's clothes. "Wait for my text." Sachiko added before hanging up the phone.

Yumi had remained silent the whole time, her brain couldn't even process what exactly just happened or what was going to happen. All she could do now was wait by her phone for her lovers text.

It wasn't long, only about ten minutes or so before Yumi's phone started vibrating on the bed next to her head as she rolled over and grabbed it anxiously. She had been waiting for this text and had it open for her eyes to read in only a a few seconds.

_Yumi, I am here be careful on your way down._

_Love Sachiko_

Yumi read the message quickly before sending her own that told instructed Sachiko to go around to the back, she knew her parents were probably watching television and it was too risky to go to the front door. Yumi set her phone down on her dresser as she went over to her bedroom door and opened it slowly before poking her head into the hallway and looking around to see if the coast was clear. She saw the light under the door to Yuuki's room, but she knew he was grounded too so he shouldn't be a problem and her parents usually used bathroom downstairs so the hallway should be safe.

Yumi slowly closed the door behind her as she crept into the hallway and towards the stairs, she knew that the top step was a little creaky and with that in mind she skipped it to make as little noise as possible. Once far enough down the stairs Yumi glanced around the corner to see if her parents were there and just like she thought, they were in the living room watching television.

Yumi could feel hear heart beating a little faster as she prepared her next move which was to walk from the stairs to the back door. This would be the most daring part because she would have to be out in the open for her parents to see if they turned around. With one last very quiet deep breath Yumi took the last step from the stairs and quietly made her way over to the door, which was around the corner and out of sight of her parents.

Once around the corner Yumi could feel her heart beating fast, but she had made it and that felt very good. The last obstacle would be opening the usually loud door quietly. Thankfully the television had been too loud for her parents to hear the door that Yumi tried very hard to open quietly. Once outside Yumi looked around the yard before calling out Sachiko's name. It wasn't but a moment later that Yumi felt a hand over her mouth and a warm breath on her neck.

"I missed you Yumi." Sachiko breathed in her ear before placing a gentle kiss on the younger girls neck. Yumi had almost screamed when Sachiko grabbed her from behind, but was pleasantly surprised when she felt those soft lips against her neck. "We should go inside though, it's cold out here." Sachiko whispered a moment later after taking her lips of Yumi's neck.

Yumi turned around in Sachiko's arms and glanced back at the door to her house, she knew going back in was dangerous, especially with Sachiko. If she were caught this time she could only imagine how her mother would react, it was a thought that brought shivers to her body. "Alright, but we have to be careful my parents are in the living room and if they turn around they will see us." Yumi said nervously as Sachiko smiled and gave the younger girl a kiss for encouragement. Yumi could only imagine what Sachiko was feeling right now if she was bold enough to come over when she was grounded.

After the short kiss Yumi took Sachiko by the hand and led her towards the backdoor before glancing in through the crack of the door to see if the light in the room was on, which it wasn't. Yumi slowly opened the door just enough for her and Sachiko to squeeze in before closing it every so slowly. Every small noise the door created made Yumi's heart beat a little faster, she was worried that her parents had heard it. Thankfully though when she stuck her head around the corner to check on them they were still sitting on the couch with their backs to her. "Alright, follow me but try and be quiet." Yumi whispered to Sachiko who was also feeling a bit excited about their daring move.

In one quick motion Yumi and Sachiko quickly but quietly made their way from the kitchen to the stairs. Yumi checked one last time quickly to make sure her parents hadn't noticed before turning back and making their way back up the stairs. Once over the creaky top stair and halfway to her door a light filled the hallway effectively halting Yumi and Sachiko as Yuuki stepped out of his room and looked up at them surprised. "What's this?" Yuuki asked with a big grin now on his face from catching his sister red handed. "You know that Yumi is grounded right Sachiko-sama?"

"Yes, she knows that, but she is going to help me with my math homework, mom and dad already said it was alright." Yumi said trying her best not to give away the lie she just told.

"Oh, alright. . . I'll go let them know that Sachiko-sama has arrived then, you just get to your homework." Yuuki said as he started making his way towards the stairs.

"Stop!" Yumi said as she took a step in front of her brother with her arms spread out so he couldn't walk past.

"What's wrong Yumi? You said they approved her being here." Yuuki teased, he knew his sister was lying, after all he had grown up with her and knew her pretty well.

"What will I have to do to keep you from telling them?" Yumi asked as Yuuki grinned.

"Hmm, how about you do my homework for a week." Yuuki proposed as Yumi sighed.

"Fine, but the deals off it mom finds out." Yumi said a she tugged on Sachiko's hand wanting her to follow.

"Good, I will leave it on your desk tomorrow." Yuuki said with a victorious smile as he turned and walked back to his room.

"Yumi are you sure that was a good idea?" Sachiko asked as Yumi turned to her and smiled.

"We can't give up now, we are already this far." Yumi said as a blush crossed her cheeks. "Besides, I would do a lot more to spend a night with you." Yumi admitted shyly a moment later as she pulled Sachiko towards her door.

Yumi let out a sigh of relief as she fell back on her bed, they had made it and her parents had not known. "I can't believe we made it!" Yumi said as she lifted her head only to be pushed back down by the forceful kiss that Sachiko had surprised her with. Sachiko had been holding back in the yard, she hadn't come this far just because she wanted to see Yumi. Now that they were alone and safe in her room where Sachiko had locked the door her inner desires pulled at her in a forceful way.

"I've missed you Yumi." Sachiko said breathing heavy as she hovered over Yumi and gazed into her eyes. It was obvious to Yumi what Sachiko was thinking, she could see it in her eyes. She had only recently started becoming familiar with this look, but still it always had it's desired effect. Yumi could see a mix of excitement, curiosity, but as there eyes stayed locked, she could slowly see something else, it was almost an intoxicated look. Yumi had seen it before though, it was the same look that Sachiko had given her in the music room, it was a look that only Yumi would ever see. It was the look of pure lust and it was something that would bring shivers to Yumi's body. She couldn't help but think this look was very sexy and breathtaking on Sachiko, it also drove Yumi's senses wild.

Yumi fell powerless under Sachiko's intense gaze as her mind became focused only on the girl above her. "I've missed you too Sachiko." Yumi said a moment later almost as quiet as a whisper due to the fact that she was a bit lost in thought.

Sachiko didn't even think about her next move, it was almost a reflex that she had no control over, but she didn't mind going in for another kiss. This time Yumi was expecting it though, she could feel the tension between them, it was almost palpable and left a feeling of anticipation and excitement. The tension was completely forgotten though as the two locked in a loving, but greedy kiss. It had been a couple days since they had done this and both girls, especially Sachiko were feeling the effects of not being with the other. Yumi knew this to be true because when the time came Sachiko was the one to force her tongue past Yumi lips and deepen the kiss.

Yumi's mind was drawing a blank as she fought Sachiko's tongue with her own, she couldn't think of anything at the moment, but it didn't matter because her body seemed to have a mind of it's own. Sachiko instantly noticed though when Yumi's ran fingers through her hair, it was the only thought in her head at the time, the places that Yumi's body was making contact with her own. It didn't take long for Sachiko to absentmindedly return the favor and run her own hand over the front of Yumi's body only stopping when she found exposed skin near the bottom of her ruffled shirt.

Yumi gasped as she broke the kiss momentarily, Sachiko's touch on her skin had sent a tingling sensation shooting through her body. Sachiko's touch was so hot, but Yumi loved it and it was apparent to Sachiko, because it had only taken a second for Yumi to reconnect their lips.

Sachiko would have grinned if she could as a thought popped into her head, she wanted her revenge for the other day and instead of her hand moving further up to explore under Yumi shirt she inched her finger's under the the elastic waistband to Yumi's pajamas.

Yumi's eyes instantly opened as she felt her girlfriend's finger's poke under the edge of her panties. Sachiko could feel Yumi's reaction and grinned as she broke the kiss. "Just think of this as scarf tying practice." Sachiko whispered seductively as Yumi blushed and felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her, strong enough to tense her body a little and make her suck in her breath. Sachiko's fingers had finally arrived at their destination and Yumi was no longer able to resist her, she truly was powerless under Sachiko.

Sachiko loved the way Yumi looked at her after recovering from the initial touch, it was almost a feral look, like Yumi would pounce on Sachiko if given the chance. It was a look almost matching Sachiko's, it was a look full of lust that craved and needed more. Sachiko wouldn't give her the chance to pounce though as she attacked Yumi's neck with her lips.

Yumi was at a complete loss, she had never been so sensitive to Sachiko's touch, but she couldn't complain, especially because the only thing escaping her mouth was a low throaty moan that Sachiko immediately muffled with her free hand.

"Shh, you have to be quiet, Yumi." Sachiko said a little playfully as she pressed against Yumi making the younger girl lift her hips into the air a little. Sachiko could feel Yumi's body shiver in ecstasy as her hips lowered back down to the bed. This only encouraged Sachiko to go further as she took her hand off Yumi's mouth and lifted her shirt far enough to expose her chest. Sachiko stared for a moment as she took in the sight of Yumi squirming pleasurably under her, not even realizing how bare her body was becoming.

It was only a moment though before Sachiko's hand would cover Yumi's mouth again as she lower her head and placed soft kisses on Yumi's bare breast. Just like Sachiko had thought, Yumi let out a louder moan that was thankfully muffled by her hand.

Sachiko like Yumi had felt like she was intoxicated in their combined pleasure, it was like her mind was drowned in desire and the only thing that would keep it afloat was when Yumi reacted or something new happened. Like the feeling of Yumi cupping Sachiko under her shirt, she had completely forgot about Yumi's hands which had been roaming Sachiko's back for quite sometime, but now they had somehow gotten under Sachiko's shirt without her noticing.

Sachiko felt a surge of lust shoot through her body as Yumi groped her softly. It was enough to drive Sachiko over the edge as she lost control and shocked both herself and Yumi.

Yumi didn't seem to mind though, in fact she had only let out a strangled moan when she felt Sachiko's fingers enter her.

"Y-yumi..." Sachiko said almost a little afraid as she looked at her girlfriend almost in fear, she had never done something like this without permission first.

"D-don't...Please, d-don't..." Yumi panted, her heart was racing faster than it ever had before as she lifted her head and looked at Sachiko. "D-don't stop." Yumi finally managed to say as she let her head fall back down to the bed. She was completely lost to Sachiko and her own desires now.

Sachiko didn't need any further instructions though, she was ready to bring Yumi to the highest points of pleasure she could as many times as she could. After all, it was now Friday morning and Yumi was her's again.

* * *

**A/N: **So this is now the farthest I have gone in an M rated story, I know it's still not nearly as in depth as some things I've read, but I just don't know if I can do those and if I'd be any good at them anyways. I think this was clear enough without going detail crazy! I don't really have much to say about this surprisingly because it's long, but I do have more chapters planned for it, I'm not sure how many at this point though. Anyways I will leave it at this for now and just say I hope you like it and thank you to all the reviewers! You make this a lot easier to do on a daily basis.. Writing that is. (which I try and do daily).

Anyways thanks for sticking around even though I haven't been the fastest at updating. I have been not sleeping very well, allergies, work, overnights, my friends wanting me to play a game with them that I don't want too.. All that stuff.. Anyways I am hoping (not promising, after how last weekend went.) to get this story and relationship status done with this weekend, so I can get back to it started in her dreams which I realize now needs more of my attention that I can give it with two stories going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Alright so another long one, I hope you don't mind. This also marks the end of The Surprise Part 2.

* * *

Yumi stirred in her sleep as she felt Sachiko's bare body move against her own. It was just a repositioning like both girls had done many times during the night unknowingly as they slept. They had both been quite exhausted after the passion filled night they shared. Yumi smiled as she squeezed her arms around Sachiko's stomach a little tighter as their bodies pressed together. She loved having the older girl in her arms, she could only dream about a world where she might possibly wake up with Sachiko in her arms everyday.

That thought was quickly swept away from her mind as she realized the daylight was pouring in through her window. Yumi swallowed as she looked around the room seeing all the clothes they were wearing the night before laying on the floor. It had happened again, just like their first time, but this time they were both well aware of what happened and wanted it. Yumi quickly let go of Sachiko and climbed over her quite carelessly, she needed to wake Sachiko anyways.

"Sachiko, wake up, you have to put your clothes on." Yumi said as she went around the room and picked up the scattered pieces of clothing that Sachiko had been wearing the night before.

Sachiko yawned as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She was pleasantly surprised to see Yumi uncaring of her bareness as she scrambled to pick up the clothing. "You're beautiful, Yumi." Sachiko said with a smile as Yumi stopped, she had been so worried about getting Sachiko hidden that she completely forgot she was also naked.

"Sachiko, please don't look at me like this." Yumi said a bit shyly though she continued to pick up the clothing.

"Yumi, if you are embarrassed, then why don't you cover up and let me pick the clothes up?" Sachiko asked as Yumi turned to her and nodded while she tried to cover herself with Sachiko's clothing.

"S-sorry." Yumi said putting the clothes down on the bed as Sachiko stood from the bed with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Come here, Yumi." Sachiko said as she opened her arms and let Yumi into the blanket before wrapping it around herself and the younger girl. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about your body, Yumi. It's very beautiful." Sachiko said lovingly before giving Yumi a warm morning kiss.

"N-not as beautiful as yours." Yumi weakly replied as Sachiko smiled.

"You're wrong, Yumi. Your body is beyond beautiful." Sachiko said before letting the blanket fall from her as she went and finished picking up the clothes.

Yumi's eyes went wide as a blush crossed her cheeks at Sachiko's nude form in front of her. She had done indescribable things to this body the night before, but she still found it mesmerizing.

Sachiko blushed a little when Yumi didn't turn around, the truth was she was terribly embarrassed about being bare in front of her, but she didn't want Yumi to be afraid of it. Sachiko loved seeing her girlfriend like that, it was a sight only her eyes would ever be blessed with and she knew every time she saw it that she would get this overwhelming feeling that sent shivers through her body.

Sachiko quickly picked up her clothes though she tried hard not to look like she was in a hurry. Once Sachiko had her panties and bra on she went around and picked up Yumi's so that the younger girl wouldn't feel embarrassed, Sachiko knew she couldn't leave the room just yet.

Yumi glanced at the clock as she put her school uniform on before realizing that Sachiko was wearing the same clothes she had on the night before. "Sachiko, do you have your uniform with you?" Yumi asked, though the look in Sachiko's eyes told her she hadn't. "I guess you will have to wear my extra then, we don't have time to get yours." Yumi said as she went into her closet and held out the uniform to Sachiko who now was blushing fiercely.

Sachiko hesitantly took the uniform and began changing, thankfully Yumi's extra was a little baggy on her and only a little tight on Sachiko who was taller.

Yumi looked at Sachiko worriedly, she could easily tell it wasn't her uniform, but then again she had always had her eyes on Sachiko. "So how is it?" Yumi asked a little nervous that it wouldn't work.

"It's a little, tight but it will do." Sachiko said as she turned to Yumi with a smile. "We should be worrying about how to get out of here though."

Yumi's expression went blank as she realized they hadn't thought this morning through very well. Sachiko was in her room and now her mother was awake and probably in the kitchen which had a view of the front and back door they used the night before. Yumi pondered for a moment as she looked at Sachiko. "I have an idea, but it's risky." Yumi said as she gave Sachiko and uncertain look.

"Well getting caught in your room on top of skipping school will surely be worse than getting caught trying to sneak out of your room to not be late for school." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded, they really didn't have a choice at this point.

"You're right... Wait her for a second, I will make sure the hallway is clear." Yumi said as she stepped into the hall and looking around before sticking her hand in the room to motion Sachiko to follow her. The girls slowly made their way down the hall and towards the stairs stopping only inches away from being revealed to anyone in the kitchen. "Wait here, I will give you the signal just go out the front door." Yumi whispered to Sachiko before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ah, Yumi how was your night?" Yuuki asked with a big smile as Yumi gave him a dirty look.

"Decent for being _grounded._" Yumi replied with emphasis on the grounded part.

Mrs. Fukuzawa raised an eyebrow in confusion, but decided to dismiss it for now.

"Mom, I can't find a shirt I was looking for, did you put it in the washer? It is plain blue, but I wanted to wear it after school." Yumi asked trying to sound as concerned as possible.

"I don't know let me go check." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she turned to leave the kitchen and go to laundry room.

Yumi quickly went to the stairs and motioned Sachiko to move as she hurriedly went over and opened the door for her. "I'll be right out, wait here for me." Yumi said as she shut the door and rushed back to the table where Yuuki was smiling.

"I wonder how much homework I will get for you today?" Yuuki teased as he gave Yumi a big smile.

Mrs. Fukuzawa had been walking back into the kitchen and heard what Yuuki said, but decided to ignore it for now. She knew something was going on now and she could only imagine it involved Yumi and Sachiko. "Yumi, I don't see the shirt you are talking about, I will look for it while you're at school." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi smiled before taking three pieces of toast off the plate on the table.

"Wow, someone is hungry today." Yuuki said as Yumi gave him another dirty look before turning towards the door.

"I didn't eat much last night thanks to someone." Yumi replied as she opened opened the door a crack. "I will see you tonight. I have a meeting with the Yamayurikai this morning." Yumi said before quickly slipping out the door.

Mrs. Fukuzawa was about to turn back to what she was doing when the sight of two green Lillian uniforms caught her attention through the almost transparent white curtains in the window. She wasted no time in going up to Yumi's room where she could get a better look at who exactly she was walking with. Of course she already had her suspicions and when she saw the long raven colored hair, she knew exactly who it was.

Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed as she watched the two go, she couldn't stop them and it wasn't exactly breaking any rules after all Yumi hadn't been grounded anymore, but how did Sachiko know to meet her. It seemed a little odd that she would be waiting on the doorstep for Yumi.

Mrs. Fukuzawa had dismissed the thought as pure coincidence until an hour or so later when she went back into Yumi's room to look for this blue shirt she had wanted to wear. She opened closet door and started looking through the shirts Yumi had hanging in their until she stopped and took a second look at one of the shirts, it was a bit longer than the other shirts and surely would be to big to fit Yumi. On top of that she had never recalled seeing Yumi in this shirt.

Mrs. Fukuzawa only grew more confused when she held up the shirt next to one she saw Yumi wear all the time, it just didn't fit. "It couldn't be... Sachiko's could it?" She questioned as a switch flipped in her mind and she started thinking about how Sachiko had been there so early and the slight teasing that Yuuki had been doing.

Mrs. Fukuzawa quickly looked around the room as her eyes settled on Yumi's phone that she left at home when she went to school where they were not allowed. She quickly went to the inbox on her phone and saw a bunch of messages from Sachiko, but the one that caught her attention was from late last night.

Mrs. Fukuzawa's eyes widened when everything snapped into place. The last thing to wonder was why Sachiko's clothes were in Yumi's closet. That mystery was solved fast as she noticed an empty hanger where she usually hung Yumi's extra uniform.

Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed as she closed the inbox and put the phone down. Why hadn't she thought to take her phone away. The only thing she could do now was wait for both Yumi and Yuuki to get home.

* * *

-X-X-

Sachiko sighed as she sat in her seat, she was having a very hard time focusing. She was wearing Yumi's clothes and it had been on her mind all day, she wouldn't admit it to Yumi, but she loved it. It didn't help that every breath she took was like being with the girl, the clothes smelt like Yumi, it was a scent that Sachiko had become very good at picking out and fallen in love with.

Sachiko couldn't help but wonder what Yumi was doing right now or if she was thinking about her. They had done something so daring the night before and had gotten away with it. The feeling of excitement still lingered in Sachiko, she had never done anything like that before and probably would never do it again. Perhaps though if Yumi were to ask, she might consider it.

"Sachiko, are you alright?" Rei asked as Sachiko snapped out of her thoughts and instantly came back to reality, she had gotten so lost she hadn't realized that class had ended.

"Y-yes I'm fine." Sachiko said as she looked towards the door. "I should get going though, I promised I would meet, Yumi. I think I am going to take her out somewhere tonight, it is Friday after all."

Rei smiled, she loved that Sachiko was becoming more open with her relationship about Yumi. "A date?" Rei teased as Sachiko blushed a little. "I think that is a great idea, I'm sure Yumi will be overjoyed. You have to promise to tell me how it went though!" Rei said still smiling, she had originally planned to ask if Yumi and Sachiko wanted to go to the mall with the rest of the Yamayurikai, but decided against it.

Sachiko was a bit surprised, she had expected just to be teased and embarrassed, but Rei hadn't done that. "Thank you." Sachiko said with a smile, this was the first time one of her friends took her relationship with Yumi somewhat seriously.

"You shouldn't keep her waiting though, I'm sure she is expecting you soon." Rei said as Sachiko nodded before standing from her desk and making her way out of the classroom.

* * *

-X-X-

Sachiko smiled brightly when she saw Yumi standing outside her classroom door waiting for her, she loved the innocent look on the younger girls face. _Beautiful _is the only thing Sachiko could think as she took in the breathtaking sight of the younger girl who was almost glowing from the sunlight pouring in through the large windows in the hallway. Sachiko could swear she was looking at an angel as she approached and saw that smile that always made her day so much better.

Yumi didn't wait long to give Sachiko a hug once she saw her, it was small, but they both knew it was the only form of affection they could show each other in public aside from speech.

"Yumi, what are you doing tonight?" Sachiko asked as the two broke the tight hug the had just shared.

"I don't know... I was hoping to spend time with you." Yumi shyly admitted as the two walked out of the building, she didn't want to be pushy.

Sachiko smiled as she took Yumi's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. "Yumi, you don't have to be shy about wanting to spend time with me. I am your girlfriend after all." Sachiko said as the two walked down the path stopping for a moment at the statue of Maria-sama before continuing.

"I know, but I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to." Yumi replied as Sachiko sighed and came to stop facing her girlfriend.

"Yumi, you never push me to do things I don't want to do. Besides, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my Friday night than with you." Sachiko said with a smile as Yumi blushed slightly. Sachiko took this blush as a sign of uncertainty and decided she would have to prove it in a better way. Without a second thought Sachiko glanced around quickly before leaning over and giving Yumi a somewhat long kiss.

"S-sachiko. . ." Yumi breathed after the somewhat long kiss, she always looked like she was in a slight daze after being kissed by her lover. It only took a moment though for Yumi's eyes to widen as she quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen them.

Sachiko just chuckled at Yumi's frightened expression, it like many of her other expressions was adorable in Sachiko's eyes. "Yumi, it's fine, nobody saw us." Sachiko reassured the younger girl. "Besides, we are girlfriend's." Sachiko said, though she knew if word got out it could be bad, but at the time she didn't really care. This not only surprised herself but also Yumi.

"I know, but aren't you afraid of what people would say?" Yumi asked as she looked up to Sachiko.

"No, I'm more concerned about putting a smile on your face, Yumi. I love you and I want to be with you, even after Lillian. Those girl's can say whatever they want, the only thing that matters to me is that you are by my side, Yumi." Sachiko said before receiving a big hug from the younger girl.

"I love you too, Sachiko." Yumi said as she buried her head into Sachiko's chest, she didn't want Sachiko to see the tear that formed in her eye. She never knew that hearing such loving words from the older girl could have such an overwhelming effect on her.

"Sachiko, do you want to come over to my house?" Yumi asked after another moment as she pulled back from Sachiko a bit.

"Yes, I would love to." Sachiko replied as she took Yumi's hand and the two continued walking again.

* * *

-X-X-

"I'm home." Yumi said as she walked in the door with Sachiko in hand

"Welcome home, Yumi." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she appeared from the kitchen with a smile. "Oh, I see you brought Sachiko home also." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as both Yumi and Sachiko blushed a little. Sachiko may have become a bit more confident when they were alone, but when pointed out by someone else it was still a bit embarrassing.

Sachiko bowed her head a moment later. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything." Sachiko said as she lifted her head to meet Mrs. Fukuzawa's smile.

"Of course not, you are my daughter's girlfriend after all. Besides, you still have to pick up your clothes from last night." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as both Yumi and Sachiko's eyes went wide. "Don't worry, Yumi, you are not in trouble this time. I know you have been planning on spending the weekend with Sachiko. This time though perhaps you can return her without a hickey?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Sachiko's blush deepened.

"Y-yes, Ma'am." Sachiko said quietly as she put her head down a little embarrassed.

"By the way, Yumi. I found your missing blue shirt. It was right next to your extra uniform which was oddly missing. Mind explaining that?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi glanced over to Sachiko for a second. "That is exactly where I thought it was." Mrs. Fukuzawa responded as she looked at Sachiko.

"So your not mad?" Yumi asked hesitantly as Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed.

"Well, sneaking your girlfriend in while your grounded isn't exactly the best idea, but I understand what it's like to be in love." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she looked at Yumi.

Yumi just smiled as Sachiko cleared her throat grabbing both Yumi and Mrs. Fukuzawa's attention. "I-I wanted to ask you something." Sachiko said as she looked to Mrs. Fukuzawa. "I would like to bring Yumi out to eat tonight, would you allow her to skip dinner?" Sachiko asked as Mrs. Fukuzawa smiled and Yumi looked up to Sachiko with surprise written all over her face, she had never been on a one on one date with Sachiko before.

"I think that would be alright, but I want you home by midnight understand?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked.

Sachiko bowed her head before looking over to Yumi. "I think I will go get changed." She said before making her way towards the stairs.

"Yumi, can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked once Sachiko was out of sight.

Yumi nodded as she followed her mother in the kitchen and took a seat across from her. "I know it's your and Sachiko's relationship, but don't you think you should tell Sachiko's parents about you two being a couple? I'm sure Sachiko's mother would like to know what her daughter is out doing so much." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi nodded.

"I-I guess. . ." Yumi said weakly, she hadn't even thought about telling Sachiko's parents, but she knew if they were to stay together that her parents would have to know eventually.

"Perhaps you should bring it up to her soon, I'm sure she has thought about it herself and I think it would be easier to just tell them instead of how you came out to us." Mrs. Fukuzawa said thinking back to the night of Sachiko's birthday, that happened to be full of strangled screams and loud moans.

Yumi blushed a little at the memory, she would never forget the parts of that night that she could remember. She could remember details of the birthday party and then all that was left was bits and pieces of the two's passionate night together.

Thankfully for Yumi she didn't have to respond because Sachiko walked in and unknowingly saved Yumi.

"I am going to go change." Yumi said as she stood from the table and passed by Sachiko who was wearing the clothes she had on from the night before.

"Thank you for washing these." Sachiko said as she accepted the seat Mrs. Fukuzawa was offering with her hand gesture.

"It's no problem, you have been such a good Onee-sama to our Yumi, it's the least I can do." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied with a smile. "It seems you are making a wonderful girlfriend for her also. Yumi has been as happy as I've ever seen her since you two became a couple. I've even noticed a change in you Sachiko."

Sachiko raised an eyebrow curiously as she listened to Mrs. Fukuzawa, she had been to Yumi's house many times and had gotten to know her parents as a second family. After all her and Yumi were inseparable even before becoming an official couple.

Mrs. Fukuzawa chuckled a little bit at Sachiko's puzzled expression, she knew the raven haired girl was a bit surprised to hear she had been changing also. Mrs. Fukuzawa was well aware of her upbringing and knew that she had an almost unbreakable mask hiding who she really was. She also knew that Yumi was the one thing that could effortlessly remove this mask that Sachiko hid herself behind. The longer the two stayed together the more this mask started to disappear. It was a good change and Mrs. Fukuzawa could see the look in Sachiko's eyes when she was with Yumi and she couldn't help but notice the smiles and laughter she would always see and hear when Sachiko was with Yumi.

"So where are you going to take her tonight?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked with a smile. She had half a mind to ground Yumi for the rest of the month when she had found that text from Sachiko and connected the dots as to what transpired the night before. She couldn't help but let it go though, she knew Yumi had been planning something this night and even though she had broken the rules severely the night before she knew Yumi had only done it to see Sachiko. If they were willing to go that far to be with each other then why should she try and fight it, they weren't hurting anyone anyways. Aside from that she now understood grounding Yumi wasn't enough to keep them from one another.

"I wanted to take her out to dinner and after that I'm not sure, I only planned on taking her to dinner." Sachiko admitted though she was a little bothered that she hadn't thought of more.

"Perhaps you can bring her to a movie or something?" Mrs. Fukuzawa suggested as Sachiko pondered it for a second.

"That might break the midnight curfew." Sachiko replied.

Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed as she thought about what she was going to say, but it was Yumi's first date with Sachiko who she knew Yumi loved with all her heart and she didn't want to disrupt it. "Well, since it's your first date as a couple... I will allow her to stay the night with you if you are alright with it." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Sachiko looked at her quite surprised before a smile crept it's way onto her face.

"T-thank you, I promise we will send you a message later to tell you what she decides." Sachiko said with as she tried to contain her excitement which Mrs. Fukuzawa could only smile at.

"Thank you, Sachiko. You really are the best person we could ask Yumi to have by her side." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi entered the room wearing a nice blue peasant top styled shirt with her favorite pair of jeans, which she had bought with Sachiko.

It wasn't anything fancy but Sachiko couldn't help but admire her beauty when she saw her. It was that same look that Mrs. Fukuzawa had been talking about and smiling about now as she watched Sachiko stand and meet Yumi's side.

"You two have fun and remember what I told you Sachiko, it's up to you." Mrs. Fukuzawa said with a wink as Yumi looked from her mom to Sachiko confused.

Sachiko just bowed her head before looking down at Yumi. "Let's go, Yumi." Sachiko said as she took Yumi's hand with a smile as they turned and walked towards the front door just as it opened revealing Yuuki who had a grin when he saw his sister.

"I was hoping to run into you. I will leave my homework on your desk alright?" Yuuki said almost teasingly.

"Go ahead, I'm not doing it though." Yumi said as Yuuki looked at her displeased.

"Fine, I guess I will just go tell mom what you did last night." Yuuki said with a shrug as he walked past her and Sachiko.

Yumi met his shrug as he walked past. "You're just wasting your time, she already knows what we did so the deal is off." Yumi replied with a victorious smile as Yuuki froze in place thinking about all the plans he made in place of his homework time and all the time he wasted at school talking with friends instead of completing his homework.

Sachiko couldn't help but chuckle to herself, it wasn't often that one would get to see Yumi like this, it was almost as if she had the confidence of Sachiko coursing through her at this time. It was definitely an amusing sight from Yumi, but like everything else the younger girl did, Sachiko could only fall more in love with her.

"Let's go, Sachiko." Yumi said with a smile, everything about this day had gone perfect thus far, she had woken up with the girl of her dreams, her mother wasn't upset, she had gotten to ruin her brothers weekend, and to top it all off she got to go on a date with that same beautiful girl she woke up with, Sachiko really was the girl of her dreams.

* * *

-X-X-

"Sachiko, I can't afford this place..." Yumi said a bit troubled as Sachiko helped her out of the backseat of the car Sachiko had called to pick them up.

"Don't worry, Yumi. I am treating you tonight." Sachiko said as she took the younger girls hand.

"B-but, that isn't fair and we aren't dressed for a place like this Sachiko!" Yumi said as she felt a mix of guilt and embarrassment course through her even though Sachiko was dressed in very similar clothing.

"Yumi, don't worry, we will be eating in private at a table set for two." Sachiko reassured her with a smile as Yumi raised an eyebrow in confusion, had Sachiko reserved a table in advance? If she did then how did she know that Yumi wouldn't be grounded, after all what they had done the night before was risky.

"My father owns this restaurant and no one had the table reserved." Sachiko said answering all the questions she knew were on Yumi's mind.

Yumi nodded slightly in acknowledgment as the door in front of them opened revealing a very familiar face.

"Good evening, we have prepared the table just like you requested." Sachiko's maid said as she held the door open and gave Yumi a wink.

"Thank you." Sachiko before they were guided down a small hallway and through a set of double doors where the two would enjoy their first dinner together.

The room was smaller, but that added to the romantic atmosphere it created. The walls were painted a dark red color which fit the dimly lit room very well, it had a few plants in the room with them that added some to the somewhat empty room. The main thing though was the smaller table in the middle of the room that had a white silk table cloth draped over it. On top of the table sat a a few short white candles among the scattered rose petals.

"You're waiter will be in soon." The maid said with a bow before she left the room and closed the doors behind her leaving Sachiko and Yumi alone.

"It's beautiful." Yumi said so quietly it was almost a whisper, she had not expected anything like this.

"You're beautiful, Yumi." Sachiko said as Yumi looked up to her before receiving a brief but love filled kiss. "Let's sit down." Sachiko said as she guided Yumi to table and pulled out her chair for her.

Yumi blushed a little as she sat down and watched Sachiko take the other seat across from her. "Thank you Sachiko, this is really lovely." Yumi said as she gazed into those sapphire eyes she loved so much.

Sachiko smiled as she put her hand on the table, which Yumi met with her own. "This is only the first part, Yumi. I want our first date to be perfect." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled back.

"It already is though." Yumi replied as Sachiko looked at her a little puzzled. "Because I'm with you." She added a moment later as Sachiko felt her heart swell with love for the girl in front of her.

Sachiko was speechless, something that was very rare in her lifetime, but those simple words had threatened to bring a tear to her eye, she wasn't sure if she could possibly love Yumi anymore than she already did.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in." Sachiko said as she regrettably took her eyes off Yumi's and watched as her maid entered the room with two menus.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said as she placed menu's in front of Sachiko and Yumi, she couldn't help not notice how they were holdings hands.

"N-no, we were just talking." Yumi said shyly, because like Sachiko she had been feeling overwhelming amounts of love for the older girl, this date was already more than she ever dreamed.

"I will be back when you are ready to order then, tap the glass with your fork and I will come." The maid explained before turning and leaving the room.

"Yumi, get anything you want." Sachiko said as she looked over her menu towards the younger girl.

Yumi just nodded, she knew she couldn't argue Sachiko and she also knew that Sachiko could pay ten time the amount of this meal and not even think twice about it.

Sachiko and Yumi tapped the glass with a fork once they were ready to order and soon were enjoying their meals.

Sachiko smiled as she put her utensils down and looked at Yumi who had already finished her food. "Yumi, would you like to stay with me tonight?" Sachiko asked as Yumi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"My mom said I have to be home by midnight though." Yumi replied as Sachiko smiled brighter.

"I know, but she told me to give you the option of going home or staying at my house while you were changing, we just have to let her know what you are doing by midnight." Sachiko said as Yumi grabbed her hand again.

"I want to stay with you then." Yumi decided.

"Good, because I think I have the perfect way for our date to end." Sachiko said as Yumi looked at her in wonder of what still awaited.

* * *

-X-X-

Yumi couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she followed the rose petal path in a very seductive looking silk nightgown. Sachiko had told her that she wanted to see her wearing nothing but the nightgown when they arrived and Yumi happily agreed, though she never thought at the time she would be walking through the halls of the Ogasawara mansion with just the nightgown on.

Yumi let out a sigh of relief when the petals finally led her to Sachiko's room. Yumi wasted no time in opening the door and stepping in, but the petals didn't stop there, they led right to Sachiko's personal bathroom.

Yumi followed the rose petals to the door and slowly opened it and was surprised to see that it was empty as she walked in. She had half expected to see Sachiko waiting for her by the tubs edge.

It was only a second later that she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a warm breath on her exposed neck.

"Sachiko. . ." Yumi breathed as she felt Sachiko place a few soft kisses at the base of her neck.

Yumi was surprised a moment later when Sachiko removed the strap of the nightgown off her left shoulder. It was only a moment later that she felt Sachiko remove the other strap and let the nightgown drop and pile around Yumi's feet leaving her completely exposed as Sachiko's hand explored her body and her lips explored Yumi's neck some more.

It was only about a minute later when Yumi decided she wanted more and turned around in Sachiko's arms before engaging in a very deep passionate kiss as Sachiko's hands rested on Yumi's bare waist.

The kiss was only broken when Sachiko felt her own nightgown slide off of her body and join Yumi's on the floor near their feet.

"That's better." Yumi said with a grin as she took in the sight of her girlfriend. Whatever embarrassment she had this morning had seemingly disappeared, the only thing that mattered to her right now was being with Sachiko and she proved that by giving her girlfriend yet another deep kiss as her own hands explored the older girl.

Sachiko took a deep breath after breaking the kiss with Yumi as she looked over to the bathtub, she had planned this from the moment Mrs. Fukuzawa said she could spend the night. She wanted this date to be perfect and memorable and with the way things were going, it would be so much more than just perfect.

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is, I hope you enjoyed it, it was a bit longer and covered a lot of different things in my eyes. Anyways right now I do have a part 3 in mind for this story, but I can't say when it will be started because of It Started In Her Dreams, which I want to get back to work on. I hope you enjoyed part 2. I'm surprised it's gotten this long and a part 3. It was originally supposed to be just a one shot, but here we are and I am enjoying this story now!

I also have a bunch more MSGM idea's that i will get around too, I think It started in her dreams and the surprise part 3 will be the focus right now though. These two stories have turned out a bit longer than I expected them, but I can't say I'm displeased with this turn of events. Long stories just take a long time... Go figure haha.

Added: I should probably mention that the rose petals and walking through the mansion like that does have answers to it! It will be mentioned in part 3 don't worry!


End file.
